Marty and the Browns meet the Voyagers
by Bill20
Summary: This is my idea of a crossover between the "Back to the Future" Animated Series and the "Voyagers!" TV show, where some of there adventures intersect and they eventually meet face-to-face. Note: I thought of how they could've been if Calbertia, the girl Jeffery befriended in Ancient Rome in episode 2, chose to join him and Bogg (which is what I think should have happened).


Chapter 1: Created Equal/Roman Holiday

Marty McFly and 'Doc' Emmett Brown arrive in Ancient Rome in their time-traveling Delorean. What they don't realize is that Doc's 2 sons, Jules and Verne had stowawayed on the Delorean to follow them. What none of them know, however, is that they're not the only time-travelers to arrive there. From up in the sky, a man named Phineas Bogg, a 12-year-old boy named Jeffery Jones, and a Roman girl named Calbertia, drop into Rome near the parking spot. They were 'voyagers', a group dedicated to using their time-traveling 'Omni' to keep history on track. When Jeffery saw the Delorean and the others, he knew they weren't alone.

Jeffery: Bogg, Calbertia, look. Something tells me they can travel through time just as we can.

Bogg (looking at the group): You're right, kid. I think we should keep an eye on them.

Jules (talking to Verne): Come sibling, let us search out the arcade for our play-time enjoyment.

Jeffery watches as Jules and Verne make their way into the city. Meanwhile, Bogg looks at the Omni.

Bogg: Rome, 14 AD, and it's green, so far.

Jeffery: Yeah Bogg, we can't let these other time-travelers foul up history.

Bogg: Right, I've got the boy and the white-haired man, you and the girl keep a close eye on those 2 boys.

So Bogg follows Marty and Doc while Jeffery and Calbertia follow Jules and Verne, who wander into the baths, slide across the floors, and intervene in a slave's work. Then, they witness Doc help Jules rescue Verne.

Meanwhile, Marty gets into a scuffle with Bifficus Antannenie, an ancestor of his constant enemy, Biff Tannen. Bifficus challenges Marty to a chariot race, who refuses, but after being called chicken, accepts. Then, Bogg looks at the Omni and sees it flashing red (meaning something's wrong).

Later, Doc, Jules, and Verne help Marty with the race but tell him he has to lose for Bifficus to keep his popularity to lead to the rise of Caligula and the eventual fall of Rome. From behind the columns, Bogg, Jeffery, and Calbertia overhear the conversation.

Bogg: Sounds like these people are as up for keeping history on track as we are.

Jeffery: Yeah, sounds like it.

Later, the browns and voyagers watch the race and while Marty proves a challenge, intentionally loses to Bifficus. Then, both groups leave.

Chapter 2: A Quick Stop in Egypt

In Ancient Egypt, Doc and Verne are running from Egyptian guards, who chase them for a prank Verne pulled (placing joke disguise glasses on the Sphinx). They make their way to their time-traveling locomotive (where Doc's wife, Clara, Jules, and their dog, Einstein are waiting). Then, they set off for Hill Valley of 1994. However, an Egyptian guard throws a spear and unintentionally pierces the flux capacitor (which makes time-travel possible besides the Omni), causing the locomotive to vanish in time out of control.

Not long after, Jeffery, Bogg, and Calbertia drop into Egypt. They check the Omni to find it flashing red, upon looking at the Sphinx, they see why. With some work, they get the Sphinx back to normal, the Omni turns green and they leave.

Chapter 3: Prohibition-Era Hill Valley: Get Tannen!

In a small town in Prohibition-Era, California, Bogg, Jeffery, and Calbertia drop down.

Jeffery: Where and when are we now Bogg? I don't recognize this place.

Bogg (looking at the Omni): Hill Valley, California, August 25th, 1931. Flashing red, something's wrong. Sound familiar?

Jeffery (puzzled): No, Dad and I never really learned must about Hill Valley.

Suddenly, Doc and Marty slowly come up in the Delorean.

Calbertia: Look, Jeffery, it's those strangers we've seen before. Maybe they have some ideas.

So the voyagers keep out of sight as Doc explains things to Marty.

Doc: Sometime tonight, Kid Tannen is supposed to be betrayed by his mole, a singer named Trixie Trotter.

Marty: That hot babe I saw coming out of the speakeasy.

Doc: Exactly, when she does, history says Tannen will be arrested by a rookie cop by the name of Danny Parker.

Marty: Parker, Parker, hey do you think he's related to Jennifer Parker, my girlfriend?

Doc: Could be.

Marty: Heavy.

Doc: Anyway, in someway, we've changed history so that neither of these events happens. Condemning your family to generations of abuse at the hands of the Tannen Crime Family.

Jeffery: So that's what wrong here: A gangster escaped his date with justice and his family evolved into a powerful mafia.

Calbertia: You think we should try to help them, they're trying to restore things too.

The voyagers carefully and closely watch the events from out of sight and are impressed by the way Doc and Marty handled things. Bogg looks at the Omni and the light turns green.

Bogg: These folks are good at responsible time-travel, they'd make nice voyagers.

Jeffery: Hey Bogg, why don't we talk to them and invite them to join?

Bogg: (looking up at the Delorean flying into the air): Sure kid, but we may have to wait for the right time, they appear to be leaving.

Chapter 4: Brothers/The Day the Rebs Took Lincoln

In Chattanooga, Tennessee, on February 11th, 1864, Verne mistakenly travels to the American Civil War in the Delorean and gets discovered and recruited by Confederate General Beauregarde Tannen and his regiment. Not long after, Einstein, Marty, Doc, and Jules follow him in the locomotive and split up. However, Einstein and Marty get captured by the Confederates and the locomotive hijacked to General Tannen's camp, where Verne is now a drummer boy. Meanwhile, Doc and Jules get found and placed in the Union regiment of Ulysses S. Clayton (Clara's uncle).

The next day, a battle is about to begin. But when Jules and Verne reconcile and embrace on the battlefield, both armies realize they're possibly fighting a friend or family member on the other side. Thus, the battle never happens, and Marty and the Browns leave. However, this reconcile somehow leads to a Confederate spy in the White House and the capture of President Lincoln. A few months later, Bogg, Jeffery, and Calbertia arrive in the middle of the war, and the Confederacy is winning. When they find out Lincoln was captured, they plan to stop it when it started (after getting into a scuffle with Victorian pick-pockets and Charles Dickens).

Chapter 5: Salem Witch Hunt/Agents of Satan

After a flux capacitor malfunction with the locomotive, the Browns lead and live for weeks (or months) in Salem, Massachusetts, in 1692, at the near end of the witch trials. After sending a time-traveling postcard to Marty in 1994, Marty brings the Delorean to help them out. During the town social, however, Marty's odd acts (but mainly a scuffle with a girl) get him accused of being a witch. They try to test him by sinking him in the lake. However, underwater, the Browns use the Delorean's submarine systems to save Marty and get Back to the Future. However, one pilgrim (a Tannen) sees this and it causes the witch hysteria to extend.

2 months later, in November, Abiah Folger (future mother of Ben Franklin) is accused of witchcraft and chased, until Bogg, Jeffery, and Calbertia drop down. After Bogg is almost burned at the stake (as a devil), he and the kids escape to 2 other missions with Francis Scott Key and Harry Houdini. After that, they return to Salem and rescue Abiah, but need to stop the witch trials. Using a mirror trick from the 'Houdini' mission, Abiah, Bogg, Jeffery, and Calberia pretend to be the ghosts of previous witch trial victims to stop them for good.

Chapter 6: Ben Franklin

Bogg, Jeffery, and Calbertia drop in Pennsylvania, 1752, during Ben Franklin's kite experiment (but is down on his luck). The voyagers help Franklin lighten the load on his kite (the tail) and help it to fly. Not long after they leave, however, Verne zooms up in the Delorean and snags the kite, dragging Franklin into a tree (interfering with the experiment). Verne had been convinced by Jules he'd been adopted by the Browns and (by a photo mix-up) that Franklin was his real father.

Meanwhile, Hill Valley's power goes out and Marty visits the Browns. They watch a recorded message from Verne regarding his trip and Jules confesses his involvement. After taking the locomotive to Pennsylvania, Doc reveals the truth to Verne and they and Marty simulate a storm to get Franklin's experiment back on track.

Chapter 7: The Final Meeting

To take some time off from being voyagers, Bogg, Jeffery, and Calbertia go to Christmas Eve in London, 1837. However, they then find out Marty and the Browns are there too. The 2 groups introduce each other and get well acquainted. Outside a nearby toyshop, a pick-pocket named Reg steals a pocket watch from Jules' pocket (which has the keys to the Delorean), along with the Omni from Jeffery's, and Jules, Verne, and Jeffery chase after him. As the others leave to find them, Clara witnesses the toyshop being foreclosed and the owners sent to debtors' prison by Ebiffnezer Tannen. Meanwhile, Jules, Verne, and Jeffery trail Reg to the hide out of his boss, Murdoch. In order to recover the Omni and the keys, the 3 join up with Murdoch and Reg.

Meanwhile, Doc and Einstein trail the boys to the hideout, but get held captive. Marty, Calbertia, and Bogg realize only Ebiffnezer Tannen can release Clara and the other debtors and Marty gets an idea how: With disguises, rocket boosters and a miniature flux capacitor on his hover-board, Calbertia, Bogg, and Marty pose as the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future to 'reform' Tannen (like Scrooge in _A Christmas Carol_ ). Meanwhile, Jules, Jeffery, Verne, and Reg decide to recover the keys and Omni and escape from Murdoch (while releasing Doc and Einstein). After a chase through the streets, they get Murdoch caught. As for Tannen, he's redeemed and releases Clara and the others debtors from prison. As Marty, the voyagers, and the Browns have a 'Merry Christmas', Reg is adopted by the toyshop owner and his wife. When both time-traveling groups leave, they hope to see other again (in time).

All rights reserved to Universal. No copyright intended.


End file.
